To advertise is to make something known for the purpose of arousing the desire to buy or patronize goods or services. The key ingredient for effective advertising is matching an appropriate target audience with specific goods or services. Not every audience will buy or patronize every good or service. Accordingly, having an understanding of the demographics, culture, needs and social-economic base of a given audience can mark the difference between effective and ineffective advertising.
Most advertising incorporates press, magazine, billboard, radio and television exposure, which together comprise traditional advertising channels. Most business concerns, both large and small, usually budget advertising expenses to include one or more of the traditional advertising channels. Advertising is an investment. However, business owners often invest little attention toward identifying a potentially quantifiable return on advertising expenditures. This is likely due to the fact that it is difficult, if not impossible, to quantify a return from an investment into traditional advertising channels. In view of these and other deficiencies in the art of advertising, the need for certain new and useful improvements in the field of advertising is evident.